Pulling Apart, Falling Together
by SalteD
Summary: DEDICATED TO: ELISE (aka: ANIME*GIRL) This fic is a Taito, and is PG13 because I'm a potty mouth. u r warned...um....bloody....i hope this thing works...if it doesn't, i'll kill my computer


Pulling Apart, Falling Together

By: Sailor_Musashi

Dedicated to: Elise

``````````````````````````````

"Hey man, see ya later." Yamato said to Taichi.

"Yeah, later, Yama-chan." Taichi said, kissing Yamato on the cheek.

"I hate him. He is so annoying. He really needs to--" Hikari stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's the matter, Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked.

"This is wrong!" Hikari said, shocked.

"This isn't good for our reputations." Takeru said, nervously.

"Geez. Now not only am I going to be one of the biggest dorks in the school, but my date will be a dork, and I'll have a fag for a brother, and with my date's brother as fag too!"

"They'll be shouting DORK! DORK! DORK! DORK! Instead of TAKERU! At the basketball games." Takeru sighed.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted, and the entire hallways burst into fits of laughter. All except for Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, and Takeru.

"He did WHAT?!" A girl screeched.

"DAMN YOU!" The same person yelled, pushing her way towards Yamato and Taichi. Hikari knew the voice, she just never heard the words from THAT voice before.

"YOU TWO TIMING, GAY, SCREWED UP, FREAK!" Sora yelled angrily.

"That was cold!" A student yelled, and the hallway erupted with laughter again.

"Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!" Someone else started yelled, and the entire hallway began to chant "Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay!" Soon after, some people started chanting, "Gay! Fag! Gay! Fag!" The bell rung and everyone in the hall walked to their classes laughing.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU ANYMORE! SCREW YOU! I'M NOT COMING TO ANYMORE OF YOUR SOCCER GAMES EITHER!" Sora yelled.

"...And Tai-chan?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm?"

"FORGET OUR DATE TONIGHT! I'M BUSY!" Sora yelled, as she pushed her way past Taichi, making him fall.

"The whole school will hear about this by tomorrow!" Hikari yelled at Taichi.

"Com'on, let's ignore them. Then we'll have about enough time to plot a way to kill both of them for ruining our lives completely," Takeru said, refusing to look Yamato in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Hika-chan--it's just that-that--I didn't think that--" Taichi stuttered.

"Well, it's kinda obvious you didn't thing! And stop calling me Hika-chan! Who are you, have we met before? I have never even seen you before!" Hikari yelled, and both Hikari and Takeru walked to their next class. But not before Takeru looked back at Yamato, and said, "Thanks a lot."

Something in his eyes scared Yamato. Something that he had never seen before in the eyes of Takeru. Something that he didn't want to see again. Takeru quickly turned the corner with Hikari, and left Yamato and Taichi standing there.

"I-I gotta go. Later." Yamato said, quickly walking away.

"I better get to class too then..." Taichi also walked towards his class.

Taichi sat in his chair, tapping his pencil impatiently, waiting for the teacher to walk in the door, but he never came. So he sat there, just wondering. He turned, and looked outside. Most of the Sakura Flowers already blossomed. All the trees had pink blossoms. A strong gust of wind blew through, blowing many of the Sakura Flowers down from their perch on the trees, causing the sky to be filled with raining flowers.

"Konnichi wa. Gomenasai." (Good day. Sorry I'm late.)

"I forgot what time it was, and...it's nothing. Since it IS almost the last day of school, I've decided to let you guys have a break and just go outside." He said, opening his book. He went down the line, calling names.

"Yagami Taichi."

"Hai!" Taichi yelled. Sora looked at him, and made a face. She turned around, disgusted. The teacher finished with roll, and in single file, the entire class walked outside.

Taichi sat under the Sakura Flower trees, watching the winds blow the pink flowers. One of his female classmates walked past him, and whispered something to her friend.

"He's so cute."

"I know, isn't he? It's just too bad that he's taken." The other replied.

"Who's he with? With Sora-chan?"

"No, they DO make a cute couple, but Sora-chan and Tai-kun just broke up."

"Why?"

"Because Tai-kun was kissing Yama-kun today."

"REALLY?"

"Uh huh. And guess who saw."

"Who? Sora-chan?" 

"Uh huh, and who else."

"You?" The first asked.

"And who else?"

"I dunno. Who?"

"Everybody in the hallway in the left wing today."

"EVERYBODY?!"

"Isn't that a lot of people? I mean, I don't even have the courage to SPEAK in front of all those people."

"Yea, it is. Especially since it happened this morning."

"Now I'm sad because both of the cutest guys in the entire school are taken."

"Hanami's depressing. Let's go." The 2nd girl replied, leaving the Sakura blossoms.

"...They're right. I'm gay aren't I?" Taichi asked himself, looking into the little fountain, at his reflection.

"I-it's true..." Taichi stuck his hand in the water, creating ripples through his reflection.

'I always knew that...I just never wanted to believe it...' Taichi thought to himself.

"I'm sorry...Yamato...Sora...Takeru...and Hika...ri..." He said to himself.

``````````````````````````````

"Hey Take-kun." Yamato said.

"I'm sorry about--"

"I guess I won't be seeing you around anymore." Takeru cut in.

"And to think that I actually looked up to you. Not only that, but you were the most popular kid in school...key word there...were." Takeru said.

"But...I thought that..."

"Com'on, I'll walk you home today." Takeru said to Hikari, turning around and walking off with Hikari. Yamato stood there, watching Takeru and Hikari. And like before, he saw Takeru turn around, giving him an icy cold glare that froze his mind. Yamato hurried home in the opposite direction.

``````````````````````````````

"Hikari was right. The entire school will hear about this by tomorrow." Taichi said to Yamato

"Why Tai-kun? Why?" Yamato asked.

"I'm sorry. It-it was just..."

"Yes I know that. But didn't I tell you to keep this a secret?" Yamato interrupted.

"Yea, but..."

"But what? You wanted to make both Hikari and Takeru the laughingstocks of the entire school?"

"No..."

"You wanted to Sora to scream and shout in your face? And for her to hate you?"

"No..."

"You wanted everybody to know that me...the coolest guy in the ENTIRE school...is gay?"

"No..."

"Than what did you want?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Well think about it because I have to go." He lingered on deciding whether to say 'I love you,' to Taichi or not.

"Good night." Yamato said, closing the door behind him.

"T-think about it?"

"Think about it...I don't know." Taichi said as he walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with some water and dried his face with his shirt. He gazed into the mirror. Sora's harsh words and Hikari's shocked face still echoing in his mind.

'I've let them all down, my mother, my father they could never be proud of me...and Hikari. I'm supposed to set a good example for her and what do I do? I fall in love with Yamato. That's what. I can't live with myself after this.'

Taichi slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen he opened a drawer and started rummaging around looking for a certain object. After going through a few drawers he decided on a long handled knife with deep grooves in the blade. Taichi placed the knife on the table and went in search of some paper and a pen. After he found it he walked back into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. He wrote the letter slowly, fingering the knife every few seconds.

Taichi folded the letter and placed it on the kitchen counter. Taichi took the knife off the counter and fingered the blade softly.

'I can always stop now....but it's better this way. Nobody could ever forgive me, and I'll always be the big joke at school. The one they point at and are happy that they aren't me. The one who everybody talks about and makes fun of. As much as I wish it was true...but it isn't...Sora and I...we're not even friends anymore. I've ruined both my sister, and her boyfriend's lives. I wish that I could undo all the hurt I've done to all of them. Sora, Hikari, Takeru, and Yamato. I'm sorry guys, I just wish that I hadn't realized this so late...good bye everyone...' Taichi took the knife and plunged it into deep into his chest. Taichi's face twisted as the he felt the blade tear through his insides. Yet the pain brought a calm feeling to his heart and soul, he would soon be free. The blood began seep out of the wound and onto his clothing making a deep red stain. He slowly pulled the knife out, pleased with the fact that he had actually gone through with it. A faint smile crept across his lips as he pressed his hand onto the wound and pulled it back finding it coated with a warm sticky liquid. The knife fell out of his hands with a loud clatter, and he landed on the floor with a sickening thud as his forehead was smashed, terminating all chances of him surviving. The blood began pooling around Taichi's now lifeless body.

"Thanks for the roses, they're so beautiful." Hikari said, opening the door to the apartment.

"I'll put them in a vase and treasure them." Hikari said as she gave Takeru a kiss on the cheek.

"But they look pale in the presence of your beautiful face." Takeru said, which made Hikari blush a deep crimson red.

"Thanks." Hikari said, giggling.

"I'll get the vase for you." Takeru offered, but not soon after, his face became pale, and he gasped for air.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"I-i-it's-it's--it's--T-T-Tai-c-chi--h-he's--" Takeru stammered, pointing at Taichi's dead body.

"He's what?" Hikari asked, oblivious.

"H-he's--" Takeru's hand shook violently. Hikari walked over to where Takeru stood, and she screamed, looking at the blood that had gathered around Taichi.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." Hikari repeated over and over to herself. Takeru had picked up the phone and started dialing for an ambulance. Hikari was sickened by the sight of all that blood, but walked over to Taichi anyway. She picked up the knife from the floor and placed it on the counter. That's when she noticed the sloppily folded piece of paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. Tears started coming to her eyes as she read it.

__

Dear Mom, Dad and Hikari,

I'm sorry I've been such a disappointing son and a bad example for Hikari I never meant for this to happen but I can't live with myself after all this. Everybody knows and they'll never forget. I'll always be known as the gay guy who fell in love with the coolest guy in school, and never be able to have a normal life again. I love you all very much and I'm sure you all will have a much better life without me. Please try not to be sad, it's better this way.

Goodbye,

Taichi

The sound of sirens droned out her crying.

"The ambulances have come for him." Takeru said, trying to reassure Hikari that Taichi would live.

"Thanks...but he's not going to live." Hikari said, rereading the note over and over.

"Of course he'll live."

"No he won't." Hikari said. Men filed into the apartment, and placed Taichi's limp body on the white stretcher. Mr. Yagami made his way through the large crowd that had gathered around the ambulances.

"What the hell?" He said to himself as he pushed through all the people, walking up the stairs.

"I wonder what happened?" He asked himself. One of the men carrying the stretcher bumped into him, causing him to stumbled backwards as he tried to see who was the one being carried down. He caught a glimpse of something brown, red, and green, but that's all he saw. He walked to the apartment, trying to figure out who it was. He saw Takeru holding a crying Hikari.

"Who was that? It wasn't Ishida Yamato, was it?" He asked. Takeru shook his head.

"No, i-it was worse!" Hikari said, crying even louder.

"Who was it?"

"I-it was...it was oniisan!" Hikari sobbed. Mr. Yagami remembered the brown, red, and green flash he saw. Brown was Taichi's hair, green was his uniform, and...and...red was blood.

"Don't worry, the doctors will save him. He won't die yet." He said, hopefully. Hikari shook her head.

"No, he's dead. And we all know it." She said as she handed her father the note that Taichi wrote. He read it over, then again and shocked, he handed it back to Hikari. Yamato, Koushirou and Sora rushed into the room.

"Hey, where's Taichi?" Yamato asked.

"He's--he's..." Hikari trailed off.

"He's what?" Sora asked.

"He's..." Hikari started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Koushirou asked.

"He's dead." Takeru said quietly.

"What? How?" Sora asked. Hikari took out the note. Yamato pulled it out of her hand. He then read it.

"No! It can't be!" He exclaimed, handed it to Sora, who also read it.

"B-but why?" Sora asked, starting to cry. Koushirou took the note and read it. He was so shocked that he couldn't move.

"It's because--" Takeru began, but Yamato cut him off.

"It's because of me. I drove him to this. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Com'on, let's follow them to the hospital." Koushirou suggested. The others nodded, and everyone except Yamato followed him.

"Aren't you coming?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, go on ahead, I'll be there in a few."

"Well, okay. But don't take long." Takeru said as he walked out the door. Yamato walked to Taichi's room. He opened the door and looked inside. It seemed usually empty because Taichi wasn't in it.

"Why? Why did you have to do it? He asked no one in particular.

"Why?"

"...When I die and meet you in Heaven, I'll tell you that I love you...but for now...when I'm down here. Until we meet again...Good Night, Taichi." Yamato whispered, closing the door behind him.

The End

``````````````````````````````

A/N: I HAVE to dedicate this fic to Elise. Mainly because she was the one that got me started on this Taito stuff and that she wrote the entire suicide part (starting from the bathroom part till right before Hikari and Takeru walked in the door) except for a few add-ins, and editing stuff. So lotsa love to you, Elise, and I hope u liked this fic. Please, r/r. To other readers: don't just hate it because it's Taito. I kno i'll probably get flames about how Taira and Yamami is the way to go and that Taito will never catch on...but I have something to tell you...there are Taira, Yamami, Yamara, Taimi, lovers, etc, but there's also Taito, Jyoushirou, Taishirou, Yamashirou, Jyouto, Daikeru, Taken, Mira, etc. I could go on all day in the couples that people believe in just for Digimon, but I won't. Thankee, bye bye for now...yes, i'm a potty-mouth. That's why i made it pg13.

A/2/C: Author's 2nd Note: I'm not sure when this is supposed to be (how old they are), so just pretend that Digimon 02 has ended, and now they're all in the same school, okay?

A/3/C: Author's 3rd Note: I've found out that some computers may not have the fonts that I used in this fic so I decided to list the fonts, and I'll give u like a link to where u can download it if u email me, or I'll email u the font. (and unless if ur computer is some really really REALLY old model which nobody's even heard of, then you'll be able to see the pretty colors...at least I hope)

~ Title: Freehand

~ Author and Dedication: I Hate Comic Sans MS (yes that is the name of the font, and i don't actually hate Comic Sans MS, it just looks cool)

~ Body: Comic Sans MS

~ The End: Graffiti

~ Sakura Hana Lines: Zbats-PS

~ Author's Notes, Disclaimer, Other Stuff (all the stuff below the Sakura Hana line): Exotica 

Other stuff: Mimi's in America. Joe's somewhere...in college or something. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, They're...somewhere....um.....uh.....Iori doesn't go to this school, Miyako was on the other side of the building, and.....Daisuke's sick, there we go. Um............Ken's......Ken's........Ken's......what is he doing?.......He's plotting to take over the world, yeah, that's it, plotting to take over the world............ 

A must: go to [http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/][1] it's the official Toei Animation website. If u don't have Japanese on ur computer, go to [http://www.shodouka.com/][2] then type in http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/ in the window thingee, then you'll be able to see Japanese. When on the Toei Animation site, click on the little TV screen icon. Then click on the one that says 'Dejimon 02' (Digimon 02). It's really cool.

D/C: I decided to put it at the end because i felt like it, OK?! Ok. Yada, yada, yada, don't sue me, Digimon belongs to Toei Animation, Saban, whatever. Oh, and if u haven't heard Adam's Song, LISTEN TO IT! (Buy the CD, download a mp3 of it, listen to it on HFS or whatever rock station there is) it's sad. Ok, okay, i'll stop. Bye bye for real this time.

  


   [1]: http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/
   [2]: http://www.shodouka.com/



End file.
